A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material, which is subject to copyright and/or mask work protection. The copyright and/or mask work owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright and/or mask work rights whatsoever.
Bags such as backpacks have not evolved as quickly as other personal items have.
Technology such as drinking flasks, hydration bladders, vapor pens, oxygen generators, music players, etc. have become necessities of modern life to some. Solutions are needed that would evolve bag design and use modern technology in a more functional way.
Persons who choose to drink or smoke cigarettes in public must currently do so in a manner that is very conspicuous and even irritating to others. Often, persons who prefer to enjoy their vices in public may wish to be more discreet about their “habit.” Bags are known to carry and store items, but only in a conventional manner that requires users to find then remove items from the bag entirely in order to use the technology.
Users of technology items have strong preferences toward their particular device of choice. Technology items come in different configurations and sizes; for example, there are many different sizes of technology tanks. Integrating configurations and sizes in an easy and convenient way to make the technology portable, readily accessible and inconspicuous poses a problem.